Take Care of Her
by A Man named Fearless
Summary: The final battle between Revan and Malak. What will Revan learn about her old foe? My first fanfic...


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't pretend to own anything. I just need to vent some situations stuck in my mind. It all belongs to George Lucas and LucasArts.

Yun's grip on her lightsaber tightened as the doors of the Star Forge opened, revealing a giant domed room. Standing at the center of the dome, staring out at the fierce space battle between the Republic Armada and the Sith Fleet, was Malak, gently caressing his voice modulator with a single hand.

"So, Revan, you have come at last," he murmured without turning around. Yun tried hard not to shiver as his synthesized voice reached her ears. His voice was so cold and yet so familiar…it yanked at painful memories that hid beneath the surface, just beyond Yun's reach. Revan's memories. But she was Revan no longer!

"My name is Yun!" she answered hotly as the doors slammed shut behind her.

Malak paused, stiffening slightly. _Yun…_ He had known her long ago. _Revan Yun…_

Shutting away his memories, Malak spun around, casting away his dark cape. His red body armor coursed around his pale skin like the blood that so thoroughly covered his hands.

Yun shrugged off the pallid outer robes that the Star Forge had crafted for her. Her golden body armor twinkled gently in the dim light, molding to her form and fleYunng as she moved.

The former Dark Lord took a step forward, letting her silent footfall resound through the emptiness that consumed the room. She broke into a run, her soft footsteps carrying her swiftly towards her former apprentice.

Yun's lightsaber flew into the air, twirling wildly. Her slender hands plucked the weapon from midair swinging it at Malak as the killing beam blossomed to life.

Malak's crimson blade blazed from his hand, moving to fend off the twirling azure beam. Only it was now on the opposite side. Malak barely sidestepped the attack in time to prevent his untimely demise. He mentally cursed himself. Though Revan held not her memories, she had retained her old fighting style, her masterful lightsaber technique. Malak had no equal in terms of pure strength; when he wielded a lightsaber as his weapon. But once Revan Yun picked up a lightsaber _she_ became a weapon. Each movement was fluid, fast, and almost always unpredictable. Each wild attack could fade away into a tranquil ready stance; each aggressive lunge could turn out to be a meek retreat. And that fact that she was ambidextrous only complicated her fighting style. She could switch lightsaber hands mid-strike, completely shifting her balance. If that were not bad enough, while Malak turned to block her lightsaber, it was just as possible that a punch was racing at his unguarded spots.

Then there was the other lightsaber that sat so patiently on Yun's right hip…

Malak was off-balance for the first time in many years, just barely dodging and parrying Yun's attacks. But he was avoiding them, which made all the difference. Yun was attacking with a masterful and deadly style, but Revan had been vain and proud. Every attacked contained a moment of flourish, where her lightsaber burned brightly through the air, but ultimately served no purpose in her assault. All he needed was an opening big enough…

Yun pirouetted around a heavy downward slash that Malak attempted. She had played this scene out in her mind many times. All of the suffering she had seen and endured; the bloody war between the Sith and the Republic, the destruction of Taris, the annihilation of Dantooine, the betrayal of Admiral Saul Karath and Bastila, the loss of Dustil, Trask Ulgo's sacrifice: every mark and scar that traced the galaxy, that lined Yun's body, was about to be justified in a single instant!

Her lightsaber twirled around her back as she spun, preparing her swing. Then, as her blade began its righteous ascent, an iron hand and locked around her throat. Yun's eyes widened as she was lifted into the air by Malak's steel grip.

"Smile for me, Revan," he murmured, blasting her back with a powerful Force-Push.

_What kind of sick bastard_—Yun managed to think before colliding solidly with a steel surface. She heard bones crack as her back struck the wall and the air in her lungs escaped with a raw hiss as she struck the ground. Even as her lightsaber clattered on the ground next to her, Yun initiated Force Healing. _Focus on movement, everything else can wait! _When she felt her vertebrae snap back into place, she jumped to her feet, trying to keep steady as she drew her other lightsaber. But Malak had not moved an inch.

Yun swayed, as much from confusion as from her wounds. All of the Sith that Yun had fought up to this point would not have waited for her to get back on her feet. He only watched her pensively as she healed, regaining her balance.

"I will not make that mistake again!" Yun hissed, letting the healing blue aura fade.

"Nor will I," Malak answered evenly. "I've forgotten that you no longer smile."

Malak charged forward, taking the offensive. His crimson lightsaber scythed quickly through the air, forcing Yun to block. In a contest of strength, however, Malak ruled supreme and his blow made Yun skid across the ground. As Yun regained her bearings, Malak was upon her again.

"It's not too late, Revan!" he stated, raining blows down upon her. "Join me as my apprentice and I will spare you!"

"Never!" Yun cried out, suddenly reversing the grip on her lightsaber. Her new stance allowed her to turn aside Malak's attack. Before his blade could retreat, a booted foot smashed into his alloy chin, flinging him across the room.

_Why is he affecting me so?_ Yun thought to herself, breathing deeply. _He is the greatest evil, yet he should not inspire such anger, such hatred! It is unbecoming of me, unbecoming of the Jedi!_ Her sapphire eyes narrowed as Malak flipped around in midair, reaching out with the Force to cushion his fall. _Still… _

Malak landed in a crouch, like a cat ready to pounce. He shook his head once to stop the spinning. Yun stood before him, perfectly poised on one foot; the other still high in the air and with her single lightsaber blazing out behind her like a wing. And her eyes were burning with an undeniable anger.

He remembered the last time she had taken that stance against him. The last time he could speak without his voice modulator. The last time he had seen her smile.

_"You are weak, Malak! Don't you ever dare to question my ways again!"_

With a roar, he threw out his hands, Force Lighting lancing out his fingertips. He let his anger at her flow into him, fueling his wrath, giving him strength. Yun managed to leap aside only at the last minute, eyes widening in horror as the Lightning sheared a smoking hole within the wall, revealing sparking wires and blackened metal.

_I gave you everything, Revan! Everything!_

Malak launched himself towards the young woman, locking blades with her.

_I was your friend!_

His cold gray eyes locked onto her seething sapphire gaze as they pushed against each other.

_Weren't we friends? I trusted you! You stole everything away from me!_

Yun's heels began to slowly skid back against the cold floor.

Yun gritted her teeth. It took both of her arms on her lightsaber to keep his single lightsaber at bay!

Malak's other hand pushed forward underneath our blazing blades, Force-pushing Yun once again. She flew into the air, and Malak swiftly raised his hand after her, closing it into a fist and pulling it back. Yun's stomach lurched as she was suddenly propelled forward to where Malak had already sunk into a ready position. She raised her lightsaber to defend herself, but in the air she had no momentum; no leverage.

Malak swung his crimson blade with all of his might as Yun passed by. The young woman rolled as she landed placing one hand on the ground so that she didn't fall completely flat on her face. Across the golden armor there was a single black opening. The armor of the Star Forge had been specially designed to disperse the energy bolts that blaster released instantaneously upon contact. Thus far, the armor had worked wonderfully…against Sith Troopers, anyway. _Too bad this looks like its extent on lightsabers_, Yun thought grimly to herself, wincing at the blackened skin behind the open vest.

Despite himself, Malak felt his anger dissipate, staring at his former master and friend. It was true; Revan had taken away all that Malak once was, but hadn't Malak also been the one to follow her blindly into the darkness? To serve and never question? The look she gave him now had been the same look she had given him the first time they had sparred.

_I'm going to beat you one day, Malak._

And Yun called her other lightsaber to her hand, activating them both with a hiss. Her eyes narrowed as both of her blue blades drew circles around her, striking her unique fighting stance. One lightsaber leading and the other at her hip in a backhand grip. Crouched low to the ground; prepared to react and perfectly balanced. The stance that had never failed to slay her enemy. The stance that Revan had perfected.

Malak slowly lowered his lightsaber.

"I have given you the chance to lead us to glory. I have given you the chance to live. I have given you the chance to join me. Is this all you offer me in return, Revan Yun? Death at the hands of one who nearly destroyed the universe before me? For what? Revenge? Retribution?" Malak asked. "Is that the path of a Jedi?"

Yun's eyes widened. _No_. _This wasn't the path of the Jedi. _She took a deep breath and exhaled; breathing out her anger, breathing out her hatred. _Malak was not going to be killed because he had killed, because he was Sith. He was going to become one with the Force because if he didn't he would cause so much more destruction, pain, and suffering._

Malak saw the change in her eyes, in the way she held her stance. Now she was calm and composed; the same Jedi prodigy that had left the Academy to fend off the Mandalorians so many years ago. Now, whatever would come would come. If Malak still bore lips, they would have been curved into a wide smile.

Yun's eyes glazed as she lent her body to the Force, entering a truer, more personal Battle Meditation than Bastila could have ever mustered. Malak took a deep breath, reaching out and pulling the Force into his body. He had a very powerful feeling that he was going to need it.

The pair became silent for a moment, the tension ripping apart the air between them, even as the Force filled the emptiness, stronger than ever. Force energy circled Yun in a blue aura, sending off tendrils that brushed the hair out of her eyes and tested the areas she was going to enter. Force energy radiated off Malak in scarlet waves, scorching his surroundings as the Star Forge lent him its powers as well. Then the flow of energies just ceased.

Yun Force-pushed herself off the floor towards her larger opponent, adding momentum to her already powerful lunge. Malak swung his lightsaber, spraying sparks across his face as Yun's lightsaber collided with it. Her other lightsaber scythed in at Malak's exposed side. The Dark Lord jumped away, landing on the observation deck several meters away. Yun dashed after him, reaching him almost as his feet touched the ground.

Malak's downward slash forced her to roll aside and her resulting leg-sweep caused him to leap back a little, forcing him off his balance. Yun kipped up, batting away a swing that Malak had thrown to give himself some time to recover. Her other blade tore through the air in the opposite direction, but Malak ducked under it, barely avoiding the deadly beam. When he came back up, both blades scissored towards his head. Malak retorted by bringing his lightsaber down in a powerful double-handed swing, knocking the attacks aside.

Yun's eyes narrowed and the area between her and Malak were ripped apart by her Force-Push. Malak flew across the room, but he was ready, flipping around and kicking off a wall to lunge into Yun's charge.

As their lightsabers came into sizzling contact, neither Darth Revan nor Yun Dorlian of the Jedi stood in his path; standing resolutely before him was Revan Yun, the Jedi Knight who fought in the Mandalorian wars: the Jedi who would protect her friends and the Republic at all costs.

_Revan laughed as she back flipped, landing in a ready stance. Malak threw aside his shattered practice blade and, without another thought, Revan tossed Malak her second practice sword before lunging forward. Malak caught the blade and barely maneuvered it in time to block Revan's attack. Revan jumped above their locked blades, twisting around in midair to kick him in the face. Malak used the resulting momentum to spin around, and delivered a satisfying blow to the back of her thigh. She rolled as she landed, jumping to her feet as she came to a stop. Malak was smiling broadly, even as he rubbed his sore chest. Then he straightened and held out his hand. Revan stood, studying him silently for a minute before meeting his strong grip with her own._

Yun darted away from Malak's ferocious attacks, to collect herself as much as it was to recover. Even heavily influenced b the Force, the vision had been jarring.

Malak roared as he charged forward, melting into a blur. Yun's blue lightsabers emitted shrieks as his crimson lightsaber drew sparks along both of their lengths, throwing them high into the air. Defenseless and vulnerable, Yun did the only thing she could do; she attacked.

Her corded leg muscles exploded, throwing her up as she Force-Pulled Malak down. As their heads collided, everything went white for a moment.

_"How did we get this way?" Malak mused as he watched the dark cloak billowing before him. "I remember the days when we were innocent Jedi younglings. Back when we believed in the Order. What happened to us?"_

_Revan looked back at him over her shoulder, her cold eyes hard. Already, the Dark Side was taking its toll on her body. The dark depths of her eyes had been bled away, leaving only shallow pools of ice. Her skin had paled noticeably and dark purple veins had begun etching themselves across her face._

_"We grew up."_

_Revan turned away, looking down from the cliff into the valley of desert. Her mask, whether it was used to augment her senses or to hide her features, hung limply in her hands._

_Malak stood, dusting himself off._

_"Sometimes I don't know why I bother," he sighed. "I follow in your shadow, do what you want, kill who you want, and you don't even bother to say my name. You could've at least dubbed me something other than 'Darth Malak'! That must've been something hard to think us, wasn't it?"_

_He regretted the outburst as soon as it left his mouth. Revan had _severely_ disciplined others who had said less._

_But when she turned around this time, she was smiling. The simple movement of her lips seemed to take away all of the Dark Side's effects and for a single moment she was once again the beautiful, carefree young woman back at the Jedi Academy. The simple fact that she didn't smile anymore made the expression even more precious._

_"Thank you," she murmured, before putting on her mask and descending into the valley._

Malak staggered back, unsure if the memories had been his or hers. In an instant he had righted himself and sent Force Lightning lancing towards Yun. The Jedi prodigy launched herself away from the sizzling energy, flying elegantly through the air. Almost before she had landed, she launched herself towards Malak again, her lightsabers twirling behind her.

Her twin lightsabers created a web of blue around her as she attacked.

Malak's crimson lightsaber moved quickly as he shifted into a Juyo stance, meeting Yun's attacks as many times as parrying them.

Each strike threw sparks into the eyes of the combatants; each strike was a step closer towards victory. Each strike unearthed a new memory.

Their meeting at the age of six…

Their defense of Konoha from the Mandalorians…

Their tears, their blood, their woes…

Their night by the river….

Tears were flowing freely down Yun's face as each memory added to her kinship with Malak, revealing who he used to be; revealing who _they_ used to be…

_Why? Why couldn't it go back to the way it was before?_

_Because we grew up._

_If it's not too late, couldn't we just get a fresh start?_

_The blood of a thousand systems stains my hands…_

_And what of my hands! If the damned Jedi hadn't interfered—_

_You would be the Dark Lord. You would be a murderer, a killer, someone irredeemable like me._

_No! The Jedi saved me! Bastila redeemed me! I can redeem you!_

_I nearly lost you once already! I'm too far gone! The Star Forge holds me, even as I control it! I won't risk lose you to the Dark Side again!_

Yun's tears arched through the air as Malak Force-Pushed her away. She spun around in midair as Malak reached out, Force-Pulling her back. The entire duel decided in an instant.

Malak roared, placing all of his strengths, all of his weaknesses, all of his life, all of his love for Yun, all that he was, into a single swing. Her tears sprinkled his face as she attacked, slicing his _lightsaber_ instead of him, the same lightsaber that she had crafted for him when he became a Knight, in half, killing off the crimson beam. Instinctively, through years of training, through years of fighting, through years of slaughtering, her other lightsaber lanced into Malak's torso.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered as their lightsabers clattered to the ground.

"Don't be," Malak answered softly, placing an arm around his lover. "You made the right decision. All that matters now is that you walk in the light." Malak groaned, falling back.

"Malak!" Yun cried, bending down beside him.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Revan Yun," Malak stated, the pain evident, even through his synthesized voice.

"Shh, save your strength!" Revan answered, cradling Malak's body. "I might be able to heal you if—"

"Smile for me, Revan," Malak suddenly murmured, and now Revan Yun knew why. Though the Mandalorian Wars had stolen all humor, and though the Dark Side had stripped away all compassion, Revan had still been able to smile for Malak. Until the day that she took his jaw as payment for questioning her. So, through blinding tears, Yun smiled the best she could and despite the tears that splattered down on him, Malak found that he was happy…

The entire Star Forge rocked suddenly, throwing Yun away from Malak.

"Don't!" Malak commanded, propping himself up as Yun raced back towards him. "There's no time! You have to leave, now!"

"But, Malak—"

With the last of his energy, Malak threw out his hand, throwing Yun from the room. The doors to the chamber shut as Yun hit the wall, locking. Yun was on her feet in an instant, trying vainly to open the door; beating against it, prying at it with her bare hands.

"Dammit, Malak!" she screamed, resting her head against the cold metal.

_Go. You don't need me anymore, Revan. You have others to worry about now._

Tears trickled down Yun's cheeks as she straightened.

_Mission, Zaalbar, Bastila, Juhani, Jolee, Canderous, and…Carth…_

"Thank you," Yun murmured to the presence on the other side of the door before turning and sprinting down the empty halls.

All around her, the Star Forge was dying.

Flames ate at steel, the blood of the space station pooled on the ground, and the windows cracked and the cracks widened.

The Republic was winning! It had won! The Star Forge was destroyed! Only, Yun was still on it…

Bastila stood as Yun approached, wordlessly joining her companion. She didn't mention the tears; didn't ask any questions. She just reached into Yun's heart with the Force and lent herself in whatever way she could to help, heal, and strengthen.

Yun nodded appreciatively and did the same, running faster now. The two female Jedi were a blur, racing past destroyed and deactivated droids and the bodies of the Sith who had not fled before them.

Yun and Bastila came to an abrupt halt as flaming wreckage piled against the door to the hanger, blocking their path to the Ebon Hawk and salvation. Yun cursed loudly shaking her head in dismay. All this, only to die here?

Then Bastila grasped Yun's hand.

"I'm not planning on dying here just yet," she replied to Yun's questioning stare. Then she reached out with her other hand, eyes closing in concentration. Yun spared her friend a small smile before doing the same. They reached into the Force, pooled their energies, and then reached out towards the wreckage.

It was to no avail, however. Had this occurred when Yun had just arrived, full rested and with a clear mind, she could have easily done moved the wreckage by herself. But her battles through the Star Forge, combined with her showdown and revelations with Malak, had severely drained her. Bastila was already exhausted from using her Battle-Meditation and the battle with Yun before that hadn't improved matters. It truly looked like this was the end…

But then they felt someone else reach into the Force, adding to their strength. Then there was a second person, _pulling_ at the wreckage beside them. Finally, in a last burst of strength, the flaming wreckage was flung aside, along with the door, revealing Jolee and Juhani.

"What took you kids so long?" Jolee demanded, while Juhani dashed forward, pulling Yun into a tight hug.

"Come on, let's go!" Juhani smiled, hurriedly pulling Yun and Bastila towards the others.

Tears filled Yun's eyes again as she saw the Ebon Hawk. It was battered and beaten throughout years of extensive use. Any respectable person who was right of mind would never set foot in the ship. The paint was chipping off, the plating was rusted, and the engines coughed, threatening to give out at any given moment. She had never seen such a beautiful sight. Upon reaching the entrance ramp, her strength finally gave out, and Yun collapsed.

"Hey!" Mission cried, even as Zaalbar swooped down and picked up Yun.

"_Rest, Revan-Yun. You have fought well today_," the Wookie murmured, placing the Jedi in a sitting position in the conference room.

"Relieved Statement: _MASTER_! You've returned! Were not my optics incapable of doing so, I believe I would perform the action that you meat-bags so fondly refer to as 'crying'!" HK-47 blared, while T3-M4 beeped its assent.

"You did well, Revan, the Republic is sure to sing of this victory of many centuries to come!" Canderous smiled, patting Yun on the back with a heavy hand.

"Yun?" an all-too familiar voice murmured as a broad-shouldered man raced down the halls of the Ebon Hawk. "Yun!" Carth cried, pulling the young woman into a crushing bear hug.

"Oh, Carth!" Yun cried, feeling warmth build up in her chest, feeling what she once felt for Malak. They hugged each other harder as Yun lunged forward, mashing her lips onto his even as tears flowed down her face. A hushed silence enveloped the room as Carth began kissing her back, clinging even tighter to her. Several moments were spent as Carth and Yun kissed and everyone else fidgeted awkwardly. The two lovers finally looked up as Jolee coughed.

"May I remind you that the Star Forge **_IS_** exploding around us?" the elder Jedi murmured with a smile.

"Carth!" Yun exclaimed as he parted from her.

"Shh, later, beautiful," Carth answered, placing a finger on her lips. "Let's get out of here alive first."

With that, Carth deposited Yun back where she had been sitting, before following Bastila to the cockpit. Yun leaned back, closing her eyes. Before the comfort of sleep consumed her, she heard the hyperdrive hum to life.

Malak's chest rose and fell in ragged gasps as he looked out of the dome. The rumbling explosions of the Star Forge were now almost constant. Malak unhooked the voice modulator from his chin, tossing the cold thing aside. He wanted to die as a man…or at least as much as a man as he could be. He had been able to see Revan Yun smile, like she had in the old days. That was enough.

His eyes desperately searched the stars for any sign of the Ebon Hawk escaping. Had they been too late? Had he taken up too much of her time?

Then, there it was, a crimson streak that became a white blur as it moved across the heavens. Malak sighed in relief, watching the streak move further and further away. As the Star Forge erupted around him in one last explosion, as his body was consumed by flames, Malak sent out one thought to Carth, who undoubtedly cared for his lover as his own.

_Take care of her._


End file.
